Chip arrangements, for example chip packages, may include at least one chip (or die) arranged with a core layer (e.g. embedded in the core layer, for example a metal core layer). Chip arrangements may additionally include at least one passive component (e.g. a resistor and/or a capacitor and/or an inductor) arranged with (e.g. embedded in) the core layer. The core layer may provide an electrical and/or thermal connection to the at least one chip (or die) and/or to the at least one passive component. New ways of manufacturing chip arrangements may be needed.